


Jingle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Therese wears a different hat this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this.

Therese smells her perfume before Carol squeezes her shoulders. Floral, but sharper under the odor of cigarettes. The scrape of her nails is prickly, warm through her vest. 

"You chose a different hat," Carol says quietly as she slices through wrapping paper, "I miss the Santa hat." 

Therese squirms as her finger traces the false ears. The traitorous bell shakes as she ducks her head. 

"I wore my Santa hat to our work Christmas party. No one liked it as much as you did." 

Carol grabs the bell between her fingers, nails scraping as she rolls it back and forth. 

"I like this hat as well."


End file.
